My Daughters' Best Friend
by VampireWitch96
Summary: After Arthur left Molly Weasley, she's begun to have a new infatuation. And who was it, you ask? Well, little miss Hermione Granger of course. M-rated for a reason. Smut included. MollyxHermione


_**Hey guys! I know I have 30 Days of Fremione to finish but I made a decision on that story. I'm only going to do the categories I'm familiar with but I WILL finish it!**_

_**I've never written femmeslash smut before but here this is! And you may think this pairing is weird or gross but I find it different and I like different. I also can't decide if I should make this one-shot a multi-chapter are just leave it a one-shot? What do y'all think?**_

_**Disclaimer, like always, is I don't own anything except this fanfic idea.**_

* * *

Molly Weasley was enjoying the quiet household during summer while she was washing dishes. The only other person in the house was Hermione Granger who was out back reading by the lake. Ron and Harry were in Auror training, Ginny was at Quidditch practice, and Fred and George were at work at their shop. Arthur was nowhere to be found ever since he and Molly had gotten into a huge fight but Molly was glad he was gone. She now had a new infatuation.

Molly could see Hermione from the kitchen window and she smiled when she saw her still reading. Molly conjured up some lemonade and finger sandwiches and began to take them out to Hermione. Molly stopped a ways from the brunette taking a good look at her. Hermione had grown up from the young bushy-haired girl into a beautiful woman. She was wearing a pink tank top and shorts and was barefoot and Molly looked all the way from Hermione's long, creamy-white legs, to her flat stomach, to her full D-cup breasts, to her full pink lips, to her big brown eyes, and finally to her tamed brown hair. Molly continued in journey to Hermione.

"Here you go, dear. I bet you're famished!" Molly said finally reaching Hermione who looked up in surprise at Molly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said with a smile and took a glass of lemonade and the tray of sandwiches and Molly sat down beside her.

"Call me Molly, dear. We're going to be family soon." Molly said with a smile and saw the frown on Hermione's lips. This made Molly curious.

"Is everything aright with you and Ron?" Molly asked with concern.

"No actually. We broke up." Hermione said with a bit of anger in her tone of voice which made Molly even more curious.

"What happened?" Molly asked placing a hand on Hermione's bare thigh.

"Well what happened was, I broke up with him. I came to realization I wasn't interested in him anymore. With boys in general." Hermione said with a sip of lemonade. _Is she lesbian? Maybe my dreams are coming true!_ Molly thought to herself trying not to smile.

"Truth is, Molly, I'm lesbian." Hermione said and looked at Molly for feedback. Molly was so ecstatic! She herself had recently been infatuated with Hermione ever since a little before Arthur left. Molly could tell Hermione was waiting for her to speak so she told her secret.

"You know, Hermione, I've just recently came to my own realization that I myself am lesbian. I knew before Arthur left us. Just for curiosity, are you interested in anyone? Ginny, maybe? Or Luna?" Molly asked and noticed Hermione blush turning her face and chest pink.

"Actually, neither. Don't get me wrong, they're both attractive but I've had my eye on someone for a while." Hermione said with a small smile.

"May I ask whom?" Molly asked hoping it was her. Her hopes were fulfilled as Hermione began leaning in toward Molly and kissed her. Molly was overjoyed as she kissed Hermione back feeling her heart speed up. Molly then froze as a question popped into her head.

"Hermione," She said when she pulled back from the best kiss of her life. "Have you ever been with someone sexually?" Molly asked and Hermione blushed again and shook her head no. Molly smiled, stood up, and offered Hermione her hand which Hermione took and Molly began to lead Hermione inside. Molly led Hermione up the staircase to her bedroom where Molly instructed Hermione to sit in the middle of the bed. Hermione took a look at Molly noticing how she lost a lot of weight and was now skinnier.

Molly cast a silencing charm on her room and climbed onto the bed in front of Hermione. She looked into Hermione's brown eyes and began leaning to kiss Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed Molly back as Molly's fingers tangled into Hermione's hair. Hermione's lips parted slightly along Molly to slip her tongue into Hermione's mouth, turning a closed-mouth kiss into a snog. Molly moaned and ran her hands up Hermione's top up to her bra-covered breasts and squeezed them making Hermione moan. Molly then lifted off Hermione's tank toprevealing her beige bra and moved her mouth to Hermione's neck as her fingers worked on Hermione's bra clasp.

Hermione let out a low moan as Molly sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck biting slightly and sucking hard which is going to leave a hickey. Molly finally got the clasp undone and pulled off the bra letting Hermione's D-cup breasts free. Molly threw the bra down on the floor and snogged Hermione again, slowly pushing her back onto a pillow and the bed. Molly's mouth moved from Hermione's mouth, down her neck, and to her heaving breasts where she pulled one nipple into her hot mouth and began sucking and rolling the nipple with her tongue while pinching the other with her fingers making Hermione make a girdle moan and arch her chest. Molly switched nipples until she began moving downward.

Molly kissed down Hermione's toned stomach and naval until she reached Hermione's shorts. Molly looked up at a flushed Hermione, who was breathing deeply making her breasts move up and down, as she unbuttoned her shorts, pulled them down her long legs until they were off completely, and then move to her pick panties. Molly slowly pulled them off looking into Hermione's eyes the whole time and once they were removed, Molly kissed Hermione hard on the mouth and went back to her woman area.

Hermione's womanhood was nicely shaven bare as Molly looked at it. Molly then spread Hermione's legs apart with on hand and began fingering Hermione's swollen clit, earning loud moans from Hermione. Once Hermione's juices were flowing, Molly removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth.

"Oh Molly." Hermione moaned as Molly began to lick up and down her wet pussy and pressing hard n her clit.

"Fuck me, Molly. Please." Hermione moaned out as she was thrashing about and had the sheets in her fists. Molly removed her mouth and replaced it with a finger. That finger broke Hermione's seal, earning a slight moan of pain from Hermione and with her wand Molly cleaned up the little blood. Molly then inserted a finger halfway in Hermione before shoving two far up in her.

"Fucking hell Molly! Fuck me hard!" Hermione yelled and moaned at the same time and Molly removed her mouth and shoved two fingers up Hermione's womanhood. Hermione screamed out a moan as Molly began pumping her fingers in and out of Hermione as Hermione thrusted her hips in rhythm.

"I'm almost there, Molly. Fuck me harder!" Hermione breathed out and Molly began pumping her fingers harder, faster, and further hitting Hermione's g-spot. Her fingers were like pistoling shooting up Hermione.

"Oh Molly. Yes, yes, YES! OH FUCK!" Hermione yelled out and arched her back as she came hard. Molly quickly put her mouth on Hermione's womanhood as she came with Molly still pumping her fingers and lapping up Hermione's juices. When Hermione had finished coming, Molly removed her fingers and licked up her slit on last time before she sucked the cum off of her fingers. Once her fingers were clean, Molly crawled up Hermione until she reached her mouth and kissed her and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Hermione made the snog deeper and pushed herself on top of Molly.

"Now it's your turn." Hermione said in a low growl and grabbed her wand from the bedside table and cast a spell that removed everything Molly was wearing. Hermione kneeled above Molly and looked at her glorious body. Hermione looked at her big breasts from having all of her children, then looked at her almost-flat stomach, then at her long legs, and finally at her groomed and shaven womanhood. Hermione looked back up at Molly and lowered her mouth onto one of Molly's erect nipple.

Hermione sucked and lightly bit Molly's nipple earning a moan from Molly as Hermione played with her other nipple with her fingers. Her mouth switched breasts and then finally went low and kissed down her stomach. Hermione finally reached Molly's wet womanhood and spread her legs apart then lowered herself to be face-to-face with Molly's womanhood. Hermione spread Molly and flatted her tongue and licked Molly's womanhood earning a moan from Molly and her hips bucked. Hermione circled Molly's swollen clit and pulled it into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh Merlin Hermione!" Molly breathed out and grabbed Hermione's hair to push her face more into her pussy. Hermione smiled and inserted her tongue into Molly and heard Molly groan loudly and buck her hips. Hermione began thrusting her tongue in and out of Molly, swirling it as she did and Molly kept up with the rhythm.

"Fuck me, Hermione. Fuck me hard!" Molly moaned out as Hermione picked up the pace of her tongue. Hermione felt Molly's walls tighten and that's when she removed her tongue and shoved three fingers hard into Molly making her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh yes, Hermione! Just like that!" Molly moaned out as Hermione quickened her pace of her fingers.

"Fuck I think I'm about to – OH MY MERLIN HERMIONE! YES!" Molly yelled out as she came the hardest ever onto Hermione's fingers and into Hermione's mouth. Hermione hungrily drank up Molly's essence. As Molly came down from her orgasmic high, her hips slowed to a stop and Hermione climbed back up to face Molly and pulled her into her own arms and snogged her. Molly finally pulled away and nuzzled her face into Hermione's neck and thought to herself, _we're going to have to this again._

* * *

_**Like always, please review and answer this. Should I continue this? I need your opinion and also, did you like it?**_


End file.
